Hot or Not in leather
by Kittycatblack101
Summary: Greese AU He was fun and handsome. She was sweet and beautiful. Their two souls met at the beach during their summer vacation and a sweet summer romance bloomed. Alas it was not meant to last, until by luck their paths cross once again. Ah but high school is a complicated bridge to cross for a teen just turned eight-teen, it's even more so for a bad boy going by the name of Chat!
1. Intro: Summer romance

So hey guys, it's been awhile. I kind of abandoned this when my life was in a bit of a shamble. This fic was my breath of fresh air. But now that my life is going much better i have returned and i am redoing this story so sit back relax and enjoy and leave a comment on your thaughts. A bientôt people ^^ xx

—

Intro: Summer romance

The beautiful hot sun shone on the oceans water. The soft waves crashed against the silky sandy shores, wiping away the deep footprints of the golden haired boy and the raven haired girl running along the beach, chasing each other. There laughter filling the warm end of summer air. As they played around on the beach with no care in the world.

On lookers watched them with envy, at the happiness that enveloped them.

As the sun began its decent on the horizon, looking like a fears orange fire lighting up the normal gentle blue of the sky, a rich red progressively sinking under the ocean as the sun descended.

The young couple held each other tight in there arms, sharing light kisses, and sweet nothings to each other, not wanting this moment to end, with a twinkle in their eyes and sweet smiles on their faces.

She could not believe that this would be the end of there sweet summer romance.

Soon she would be leaving and returning to her home to never see this kind tall slim boy, with soft golden hair that she could not help her self from running her delicate fingers through, his sun kissed skin and gentle eyes as green as the grass in spring, that looked into her soul and stole her breath away. And that sweet smile, it could light up a room, it filled her with so much happiness when she was the only one to receive such a smile from him, letting his dimples show as it reached his eyes.

Her cheeks were still sore from smiling all day long with him. He had become her drug, even at night he plagued her dreams.

But soon she would have to leave all this behind. She couldn't help the sadness creeping up into her heart as she turned to see the sun set. The boy came up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her. Holding her tight to his chest.

A light blush covering her light freckled cheeks as a shiver run down her spine as his breath passed by her ear. She bit her bottom lip, as goose bumps began climbing over her body. This boy had no idea what he did to her.

She sighed as she turned to look at him.

She wanted to say so much to him, how she felt but all that came out was the one thing that scared her the most.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, we may never see each other again" voice cracking near the end with sadness as she nuzzled his chest.

"Don't say that, we'll see each other again" he replied voice steady even though inside he was also afraid of them never crossing paths again after today. So he held her to him as tight as he could.

"But it's true" she replied voice quiet. She looked up into his bright green eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips " i'v just had the best time of my life, spent with you and now i have to go away, it isn't fair" she new she sounded like a petulant child, but he had become so much to her in there short summer shared together, that to think life would soon pull them away to continue there life journey far from one another made her heart ake.

Seeing the short beautiful raven haired girl before him, who had always been sweet smiles and laughter during there summer together, so upset, made his chest hurt as the pain of losing her fast approached.

Wanting her to know that they would be with each other again, he didn't know how or when but they would find each other one day. Lifting her chin up, so that her soft bluebell eyes looked at him curiously. Her rich dark bluish hair swaying in the breeze around her face, the last of the sunlight hit her delicate body with a red hue. He dipped his head in slightly, leaning in so as there lips met once again, but unlike the sweet innocent kisses they had shared before, this was a passionate kiss full of emotions. A promise !

She pulled back surprised by this kiss, happy, but feeling lost as to how she should take all these feelings bubbling up inside her. "Adrien, is this the end?" She asked her voice raw with sorrow, but with a glint of hope in her eyes. Hopping that maybe there was a chance for them to be reunited.

Wanting to bring the happiness back in to her beautiful eyes before they had to part, he replied "of corse not, Marinette, this is only the beginning" leaning in once again to capture her lips in a another passionate kiss.

If only they new that there paths would cross again very soon, but will they be ready to face the future together.


	2. Chapter 1: New things to come

Chapter 1: new things to come

As the school doors opened for the first day of school, 3 boys played around at the entrance teasing the shortest one of them.

" _Whats this Nat_ " chuckled a tall beefy teen with black hair in a greaser undercut hairdo with blond ends, as he swiped the small raped parcel into his hands.

" _Give that back here Kim_ " cried the short slight teen with red hair greased in a textured mane, as he tried to get back his package.

" _You know your sepose to berry this not eat it_ " mocked the last boy a tall lanky teen, with rich charcoal black hair greased back into a stylish cowlick, as he threw it back and forth in his hands kipping it out of the other boys reach.

" _Very funny, Plagg, but thats a home made lunch. My mother makes this especially for the first day of school_ "

Nathaniel whined as he managed to get his parcel back, mostly unharmed.

The others laughed at his expence as they headed trow the large wooden doors of their school. As they turned the corner they fell on the sight of another of there gang members. A tall and taut body with caramel colored skin. And his hair pulled back in the classic greaser hairstyle.

" _Yo, Nino_ " they cried in union happily as they approached him. "Where were you all summer" asked Nathaniel as he punched him on the arm as a friendly greeting.

Nino puled his leather jacket up so the collar came arond his neck and peered down at Nathaniel with his rich brown eyes. The air around him cool and calm.

" _Who are you? My mother_ " nino joked taping him on the back. " _I was working, witch is more then i can say about you guys_ " as he passed a glance at his three

rowdy friends.

" _Working?_ " Asked Kim curiously feeling pity for the guy, for not being able to relax during the summer.

" _Yeah, at my pops place, he got me loading and delivering boxes_ " Nino replied playing it cool. With a proud smirk he looked at the other males and gloated " _earned enoth, to bye my self some wheels_ " crossing his arms smugly.

" _Oh yeah, you want to know what i did_ " said Nathaniel excitingly, wanting to talk about all the cool things he got up to, but Nino shut him down with a simple " _No_ "

" _Yo, dudes theirs Chat_ " said Plagg calling to the other teens as he pointed to the tall well-built male with shaggy blond hair greased in a hair raiser style and a thick leather jacket draped over his shoulders. Leaning against the school wall, chatting up some girls around him.

Chat lifted up his vibrant green eyes now noticing the racket his crew was creating. He sent them a grin as he stepped towards them with feline grace excusing himself to the ladies. As he approached he punched them on the arm and taped them on their backs. Happy to be around his gang once again.

As they walked along Nino nudged Chat with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows at him. " _Any new dames over there_ " he asked looking over to the entrance of the school were Chat had been.

" _Nah, same old chicks every year._ " Chat replied shrugging his shoulders. Not really interested.

" _So what you do all summer Chat_ " asked Kim waiting in antisipation to know what there great leader had been up to

" _I was down at the beach, you know_ " he said with a smirk letting the other guys get the idea of what he was on about. Being young adult boys, it didn't take much to send their minds into the gutter.

" _Yeah, its hard with all those chicks hanging around you_ " Nathaniel spoke up trying to pull off the same swagger as Chat.

Plagg laughed " _the only thing hanging arond you are flys_ " he teased

Nathaniel sick of being provocked shot back at Plagg. " _Right now Plagg, bring it on"_ though deep down Nathaniel new he probably wouldn't do well against Plagg. It was more for his pride. I mean he was in Chat's gang, he couldn't be a weakling in front of them.

" _All right break it up guys_ " Kim tried to be herd to no avail.

Nino ignoring the bickering next to him, looked towards Chat and asked " _how was the action at the beach, by the way_ " a grin comming to his face and curiosity in his eyes as he looked to his best friend.

The others taking notice of the conversation subject were quick to encourage Chat to give details with " _come ons'_ " and " _yeah, what was it like_ "

Chat feeling smug in front of his friend gave him a cheeky smile and a mischievous look. As he thought about his time at the beach spent with a beauty, but not wanting to give all the details about it, he made them believe it had been very hot under the blanket.

" _There was this one chick, she was pretty cool_ " a lopsided smile crossing his face as he thought of her.

As the first warning bell rang signaling for all the students to enter the building and head to there first class. It broke him from his thoughts and he lead his gang inside.

On the other side of campus. A petite girl with long black hair up in a petite victory rolls look and her bluebell eyes looked to her new friend Tikki a slender girl with mid-long ginger hair pulled up in an upright pin curled style with big sky blue eyes.

" _Do i look ok Tikki_ " Marinette asked shyly as they walked to the large school entrance doors.

" _Sure you look great Marinett_ e" replied Tikki happily as she looked at the girl with her soft pink dress and pink ballerina flats and her dark hair cascading over her shoulders

" _I'm so nerves_ " Marinette confessed holding her books closer to her chest.

" _You look terrific_ " Tikki reassured smiling at her to help the nerves girl by her side.

" _So this is François Dupont_ " said Marinette in awe as she looked up to the beautiful grand building that would be her new high school.

" _Yeah, you'll love it, you'll see_ " Tikki replied sweetly

" _I loved my old school, i with i was there_ " she said all her confidence had left her once she had approached the school, she was the new girl in the new high school with only one friend that she had managed to make by bumping into her after tripping over her own feet before she even passed the school gates. Witch was a great way to start a new term, she thought humorously to herself.

Looking once more up to her new school, she took one long breath in and out and with new determination she marched forward with Tikki in tow ready to take on the new day with as much confidence as she could muster.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprised to see you

Chapter 2 : surprised to see you!

The vibrant red car rolled up to the side of the school, the engine rattling and clanking, as the driver parked by the curb. Three girls climbing out.

"Well, here we are again" stated Alya the caramel skinned curvy girl, slamming the drivers door and looking upon the school, twirling a strand of her rich brown wavy hair with its reddish hi-light gliding over her shoulders in a bombshell style.

"Yeah but this time were seniors" smirked Alix, reajucsting her bright pink short hair pulled up in a rockabilly rosie look,as she winked at Alya.

"And were going to rule the school" replied Alya grinning, plans already forming in her mind as she pulled her red jacket over her shoulders. Alix laughing along as she came to stand on Alya's right

"Come on Aurore, before were late" called Alix to the slender blonde who was checking her appearance in the car window, before hurrying to catch up with them.

"lets go get them laddies" Alya announced as they strolled of towards the school.

—

Miss Intina the english teacher a young brunette clocked in her work card.

This was it school was starting once again.

"How long till winter break" asked Miss Intina to Misses Bustier a ginger haired lady behind the reception desk.

But before she could reply Marinette piped up and replied "86 and counting" as she approached the desk.

Miss Intina looked at the girl and sighed slowly "86" she could not wait.

As Mis Intina left with her papers, the principle Mr Damocles a short owl like man approached the front desk. Looking to the young girl in front of him he asked "can i help you dear?"

"Oh!, yes this is my first day of school here, and i'm not really sure where i am supposed to be" Marinette asked with a sweet voice smiling at the man.

"Oh well, welcome to François Dupont. You will have to fill a few forms for us" he told her putting the different papers infront of her, there was a bit of noise behind them and as he turned he noticed a fight breaking out between two boys. Great the day had bearly begun and he allready wants to pull his hair out. He turned back to the girl and excused himself to take care of the probleme.

—

As the last bell rang the last few staggerers hurried to there designated classrooms. Chat watched them hurry around like ants, as he lisend to Kim and Nino whine about there new classes

"Man!, every one of my teachers this year has at least flunked me once" Kim continued to whine.

"Hey!, if you don't watch it you'll be spending all your time in Damocles's office" Nathanael stated coming his hair out of his eyes as they wallked allong the now empty corridor.

"Well this year he's going to wish he never see's me." Kim replied smugly.

"Oh yeah!, why's that?" asked Nathanael in curiosity.

As Kim continued forward boasting about how he would take none of Mr Damocles' crap, or anybody's for that matter.

Nathanael quickly spread his arms to stop the others as Mr Damocles apeard between Kim and themselves. The others turned to play it cool leaning against the wall fake whistling.

As Kim turned around to face them only to come face to face with the principale.

"Hello, sir!" said kim nerveusly looking to the others, not to sure as to what the principal herd.

"Are you not supposed to be in class Mr Lê Chiēn?" asked Mr Damocles to Kim not amused one bit by the boy.

"Ehh, I was just going for a walk." Kim blurted out as the first thought that popped in his head.

"You were just dordling, weren't you." Stated the pricipal exasperated with the teen.

"Yes, sir!" Kim replyed knowing it was best not to argue unless he wanted an hour of detention and an earful from his mother when he got home.

"That is no way to start a semester Mr Le Chiēn." the principle turned to leave as Kim muttered a profanity under his breath. The pricipal turned back arond looking the boy in the eye and with a smug smile said "maybe you would prefer a few hours of detention, that would help put you back on the right track".

"No sir!" Kim quickly answered.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" the principal asked exasperated.

"Yes sir!, Eh, i mean no sir!" Kim stammered loosing his cool infront of the man.

"Well witch is it?" the principal asked clearly having had enough of this for today.

"no sir!" Kim said firmly sticking a fake smile on his face.

"Good then get a move on!" he sighed and turned down to go into his office rubbing the bridge of his nose. It had barley been an hour in this building and he was already tired.

Chat not whanting to miss the opertunaty to teese Kim, walked up to him smugly, getting right in his face as he chuckled and said "i'm sure glad you didn't take any of his crap, you would have told him off huh..!"

Chat could not help the cheeky grin that split his face. As be looked at his embarrassed friend. Kim scrolled as they headed in the direction of their class.

They continued to teese him untill they cam across Max, one of the school nurds coming down the stairs. He was a short slim chocolate skinned boy with big round glasses, and deep brown hair pulled to the side in a good boy look. As they passed by him they started to mess with him. Before they made it late to their classes but that was normal for the groupe of boys and the teachers knew too well, so payed no attention to them as they continued teaching.

—

Marinette having finished filling in the forms hurried down the deserted corridors to her class, luckily only a few minutes late. She hurried into the open door classroom coming to a stop as all eyes turned to her. And with a quick apology for her tardiness she rushed tu an empty seat, thankfully with out catching her feet in anything.

—

As midday arrived, all the students were heading to the cafeteria. The last years class president a certain Chloe Bourgeois sat in the small office and her follower Sabrina sat infront of the microphone and spoke into the spekers.

"Hello every one, and welcome to what i am sure will be our greatist year at François Dupont.." Sabrina called excitingly "the opening for our wonderful bask-ball team will be held late this evening outside the gymnasium, we hope you will attend to encourage them." she continued to drone on about the upcoming events, as Chloe sat by filing her nails.

Many kids were not paying to much attention to what she was saying until "And now for the really important news and the most important event to happen at this school." there was a loud clatter and screech and then Chloe herself was speaking excitedly "national TVI television station has selected François Dupont as a representative high school and will do a live broad casting from our own gym, this will be our chance to show the nation what fine bright studients we have here!" as she thought of her self.

At a table out in the yard Alya, Aurore and Alix all sat eating. "So you get a look at Chat and Nino?" Aurore asked sending a look at Alya wigeling her eyebrows.

"looking pretty fine this year don't you think?"

"Don't even go there." Alya replied firmly digging into her burger with an annoyed expression.

Marinette and Tikki approached the three girls at the table. "Hey there girls!" spoke Tikki cheerfully.

"Hey, Tikki!" the girls replyed to her happily.

"This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Tikki introduced Marinette to the others. Marinette waving shyly to them.

"This in Aurore Beauréal, Alya Césaire and Alix Kubdel. Marinette juste moved here from China."

"Come sit next to me." encouraged Aurore as she waved her over.

As Marinette took her seat, Tikki turned to Alya and asked

"Ooh!, are those new glasses Alya?" as she looked them over.

"Yeah dont you think they make me look smarter?"  
Alya said proudly pulling them to the end of her nose.

Alix cut in before Tikki could say anything "Nah, we can still see your face!" she laughed as Alya sent her a glare.

Aurore wanting to defuse the tension turned to Marinette and asked "how do you like school here Mari ?"

"It's different from my old school." Marinette replied as she took a sip of her juice.

There was a screech as Chloe went up to each table greeting every one, Sabrina following close behind. Alya wisperd to Marinette "that would be Chloe Bourgeois perfect princess here at François Dupont."

Once she was apon there table she exclaimed excitingly "Hey girls!, dont you just love the first day of school."

Alix grunted as Alya replied sarcastically "It's the biggest thrill of my life."

"Oh!, you will never guess what happened!" Chloe spoke excitedly and before anyone could reply "i am nominee for school precedent once again!" as she continued to rant and rave about all her doings Alya decided to just say best of luck and hope she would leave. But sadly it was not to be, Sabrina started giving out 'vote for me' slips to the girls as Chloe aproched Marinette reconizing the new girl.

"Oh!, you must think me as such a brat, for not introducing my self" as she pushed Aurore to make room so she could sit her self next to Marinette.

"Hi i'm Chloe Bourgeois school president two years running and soon to be third i just know it."

As Chloe talked to Marinette about her possibly joyning the cheerleader squad with her and becoming best of friends.

Tikki regrouped with the others and asked quietly "what do you guys think of Marinette, do you think she could be part of the Miraculous Laddies?"

Alya looked Marinette up and down "she looks to pure to be a miraculous Lady, but will see." she said as she turned back to Tikki as they talked about other things going on in and out of school.

—

The boys lay on the benches surrounding the sports field. "Hey, Kim you whant a pice of salami?" Nathanael asked looking towards Kim who sat in the corner taking in the sunlight.

Kim lifted his head to look at Nath as if he was crazy "Are you kidding, if i eat that i'll smell like you!"

"What a stink." joked Plagg.

Nathanael grumbled but continued to eat happily.

Chat spoke up getting the attention of his gang "Hey!, hey look" as he pointed to a tall dark haired guy stumbling on the running lane until he trip and fell on to the track.

"Dupont's on parade, hey look Theo went for a trip" kim joked laughting it up with the others

As they calmed down and sat arond each other Nino spoke up "hey, did any of you guys see that new chick at the front desk, she sure beet the bonbons arond here"

Kim and Nathanael hummed in agreement.

As Kim turned to check the chicks nearby, he saw Plagg lying on a bench underneath looking up their skirts.

"Hey, guys" Kim piped up to gain the attention of the others, nudging his head in Plaggs' direction.

"Hey!" Kim cried louder getting the attention of the girls as they looked up at Kim and then to where he was looking and saw Plagg, who grinned stupidly offering a "hi, girls." as they shrieked, standing up and walking off in a huff.

"Your a sick man Plagg." stated Kim as he sprayed his water pistol he had been playing with at Plagg, wile Plagg hissed at him.

"Hey, i want to hear what Chat got up to at the beach." asked Nino.

"Yeah." came the reply from the other 3 as they circled Chat.

"It was nothing" shrugged Chat.

"Sure nothing Bro." Nino grinned.

"Oh!, come on chat, tell us about that girl you were talking about." pleaded plagg

—-

"So what did you get upto this summer Mari?" asked Tiki excitement and curiosity shining in her big ocean blue eyes as she looked to Marinette.

"Oh!, i spent my time at the beach, i met a boy there." she swooned as she thought back to that moment.

"You spent all your time at the beach for some guy?" Alya asked shocked.

"He was special." Marinette replyed.

Alya tutted her "there ain't no such thing girl."

Marinette turned from Alya ignoring her negativity to Tiki and Chloe "he was so romantic" she sighed dreamingly.

—

"You guys don't what to hear all those horny details." Chat spoke up lifting himself to his feet and wiping off the dust from his leather pants.

As the guys jumped on him for details. He put his arms up in surrender. "Ok, ok i'll tell you!"

"It was a blast, i met this girl who was crazy for me." Chat boasted

"Dont stop there tell us more" exclaimed Nino

"Did you get very far with her ?" Asked Kim

"We went swimming and I saved her life or she would have nearly drowned. I Took her bowling in the arcade, then we made out under the dock" stated Chat smugly.

"But you don't gotta brag about it" grumbled Nino

"she got friendly down in the sand, and she was good you know what I mean" Chat couldn't help but rub it in.

Could she get me a friend? Asked Nath

Chat then looked away over the sports pitch and to an invisible spot in the distances. As memories of their time at the beach flicked through his mind. "We had to say goodbye, she had to go back to her home, so I told her we'd still be friends." He stated turning back to his friends with a smile.

"I wonder what she's doing now" he wondered quietly to himself.

—

" i went to the beach and everything happend so fast, i met this boy cute as can be" Marinette stated excitingly.

does he have a car ? Asked Alix

"He ran by me on the ocean shore and got my suit damp. He showed off, splashing around." Marinette giggled at the memory, ignoring the others questions.

Was it love at first sight? Asked Tiki

We went strolling, drank lemonade. We stayed out 'till ten o'clock. He got friendly, holding my hand" She swooned

"he sounds like a drag to me" complained Alya.

"He was sweet, just turned eighteen" Ignoring Alya.

How much dough did he have ? Asked Chloe eagerly.

Turning from the others to look to the sky "It turned colder, that's where it ends. We had to return home. But we made our true love vow that one day we would find each other again.

—-

"He sounds so sweet" said Aurore with a dreamy sigh.

Alya snorted, "true love and he didn't lay a hand on you, sounds like a creep to me."

"Well he wasnt he was a gentleman!" Marinette replied annoyed that her true love was being abashed like that.

"Hey, what was his name?" asked Tikki

With a sigh Marinette said the name "Adrien, Adrien Agreste!"

The girls all sucked in air but with a quick look from Alya they shushed them selfs

"Well i think he sounds just peachy, and maybe if you belive in true love and miracles, prince charming will show up one day, somewhere unexpected. Come On girls" Alya said with hidden smugness lining her voice as she waved Aurore and Alix to follow her, Alix not being able to stop her giggles at how ironic this was.

As she was left with Tikki, Marinette turned to her and asked "do you really think so Tikki?"

"Sure." said Tikki nervously but hiding as best as she could. She was a bit affraid of how this little affair was going to go.

"Mari, i think we should get to class." not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer.

—

As soon at the sun started to set over the school, a large group of students from basket ball players and cheerleaders to other teens who came to encourage the school team, even the miraculous Ladys came to cheer Marinette on, after she had been accepted in the cheerleader squad, as they all gathered around a large camp fire.

The cheerleaders ran around the fire Chloe leading them along, dancing and doing flips as the band played. The basket ball players followed after. Everyone whistling and cheering them on.

As every one went to sit down on the large logs scathed around to listen to Armand D'Argencart the coach of the basket ball team. As he spoke about destroying the enemy, and ringing the victory bell.

The basket ball player Theo, waved and smiled at Marinette as they sat only a few seats apart, Marinette sent him back a shy wave and sweet smile.

—-

As the ceremony went on Chat, Kim, Plagg and Nathanael, were hanging around neer were the cars were parked.

Chat watched the party from afar with a cigarette between his lips, when the others called him. They were like little kids wanting attention. As he turned his head there way, having nothing better to do then watch the 3 members of his gang mess around in front of him showing off some strange chanting dance moves.

Giving a exasperated sigh and rolling his eyes he looked back at them " Guys, be cool, huh.."

Just then a flaky painted white convertible rolled up to them rattling and screeching as it pulled up puffing out a load off black smoke.

As Chat strolled towards it, looking it over as he came up to Nino at the drivers wheel.

Sitting up strait in the car seat Nino looked to Chat with a proud smile and asked, "so, what do you think?"

Chat looked over the car one last time before replying with laughter lacing his voice "what a hunk of junk!". The others laughing along with him.

"Just wait until i give her a coat of paint and sup up the engine, shes going to run like a champ!" Nino tried to defend.  
"I'm racing her at thunder road!"

"At thunder road?" asked Plagg wanting to make sure he herd him right.

"Why, you want to make something of it?" said Nino a warning in his voice.

"Uhun!, I want to see you make something off this heep." Plagg threw back.

Nino took Plagg by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him up to his face glaring at him "Your cruising for a bruising".

Just as Nino let him go, Nathanael piped up looking across the parking lot and asked "what are the akumas doing here this ain't there turf!" As they all turned to see a snazzy sleek black car with a large purple butterfly on the side drive by.

"You think they want to rumble" asked Kim to the others.

"If they do were going to be ready for them" answered Chat standing his guard on top of the hood of Nino's car as each gang glared to the other untill the akumas drove off.

—-

As the ceremony came to an end, Marinette joined the group of girls.

Alya whispered quickly to the others just as Marinette came up to them.

As Tikki came to Marinettes' side and rapped her arms around her smiling sweetly. "You were really great out there" she praised.

Marinette feeling self conscious replied "you sure, i felt like i really messed up so bad out there i was so nervous".

"No you weren't your cart wheel was great." Tikki encouraged.

"Hi, Mari!" Alya voiced as she came up behind her.

"Hi, Alya!, Hey girls!" Marinette replyed happily.

A shit eating smirk crossed Alyas face as she told Marinette " we've got a surprise for you." waving to her to follow after them. Aurore took her hand and led her following the others. As Marinette turned to her and asked "a surprise?, what is it?." Aurore just replied with a "you'll see, right Alya?"

A grin still on her lips Alya's only reply was a "yep!" popping the p.

As they walked thru the parking lot and came up to the black clad gang Alya called out. "Hey Chat!, i got a surprise for you!" a smug grin glued on her face

"Oh, yeah!" replied Chat with a lopsided smirk

Alya steped aside and Alix pushed Marinette in front of Chat.

"Marinette!" Chat choked her name in surprise, blinking a few times not beliving she could be infront of him.

"Adrien!" Marinette squeaked in reply. He was here right in front of her. She couldn't help the bright smile that few across her face.


	4. Chapter 3: Ridiculous mistake

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, hope you injoy. Bonne lecture ^^ xx

Chapter 4: Ridiculous mistake

Oh, wasn't she just a site to behold with her flawless pale creamy skin visible in her two peace cheerleader outfit. The memories of its softness as he held her in his arms, and kissed the scattered freckles on her shoulders and cheeks , and those gorgeous rich blue-belle eyes full of life like the depth of the ocean they had been swimming in but a few weeks ago, how he could loose himself in them.

Even if it had only been a two weeks since they had last seen each other, how he had missed her, with her sweet shy smiles and that soft bell like laugh that he could never get tierd of hearing.

Though he was over the moon to see her in front of him. One question was burning on his tung.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go back to China" Chat asked the shock still evident in his voice, he coughed to try and clear it.

"There was a change of plans" Marinette replied enthusiastically, her heart beating rapidly as she smiled up at him taking in once again his handsome features. That wild golden blonde hair she had spent so many moments running her fingers threw but was now greased back neatly and those green emerald jewels he had for eyes that would shine bright as he laughed along with her.

"I can't believe this" Chat cried in joy, not being able to contain his happiness. Until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Nino looking at him with one brow risen in curiosity as to what was going on.

And it brought him back to the present, like a ice cold bucket of water falling on his head. As he looked around at everyone around him giving him different looks. He suddenly felt very nervous in front of his crew and the girls in front of him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Shit, he had to collect him-self, no need for him to make a fool of him self looking like a lovesick sapp.

So of corse his solution, switching gears and trying to play it off as cool as possible, and collected himself lest he never herd the end of it.

Pulling his hand from his neck he pulled the coller of his jacket up and offered a "Cool, cool babe" to Marinette soothing his features to neutral and keeping the cool bad boy act up once again.

Marinette blinked a few times looking up at him strangly, what was he doing speaking like that to her, she wondered curiously. It was like he went from the sweet boy she knew to total stranger in a flash. He had never spoken to her like that before. It kind of freaked her out.

"Adrien, whats up with you?" She asked her brows rose in utter bewilderment.

"It's Chat Noir here baby, and whats up with you?" Chat said shrugging indifferently, as if she wasn't getting it. Though he was cringing inside as he knew he was digging himself a grave, just looking at her expression, but he couldn't stop himself now that those words had passed his lips.

Alya snickered in the background as she watched all of this unfold.

What was he on about Chat Noir? Who was this boy in front of her he was nothing like the Adrien she knew. Was he just trying to be cool in front of his friends or was he just a big fraud from the start. Thinking her easy pray at the beach. Feeling her heart restrict and anger rise watching the man she had fallen in love with, and realize that maybe she hadn't known him as well as she thought. Maybe not even at all.

"We're's the Adrien i met at the beach?" She asked voice strained as she felt tears welling up in her eyes, just waiting to fall. Waiting desperately for him to say that this was just a silly joke and he would show her the the sweet side she knew he had.

"Maybe theres two of us sweetheart" he replied posing with his arms crossed in-front of his broad chest but could fell the sweat collecting under the collar of his jacket. Just passing glances at her and seeing the hurt in her eyes as they were glassing over pained him, and he had to avert his eyes least it break him inside. But he had a reputation to uphold he couldn't look sappy and romantic in front of all of them as he was with her on the beach.

Feeling hurt and heart broken once again and angry at him for making her believe in this love she thought they shared, and to think that he had manipulated her, taking advantage of her naivety. She threw her cheerleader pompoms at him with all her force, and he was lucky, she restrained her self as she was so close to slapping him in front of every one. In stead holding her self-control back she yelled at him "your just a fraud and a phony, and i wish i'd never laid eyes on you" and then she stormed off, Tikki right on her heal.

Chat tried to continue playing it cool as if he didn't feel a thing but deeb inside he felt like the biggest jerk of the century. and she had just ripped out his heart right from his chest. What had he just done. He noticed Alya giving him a look with a smug smirk smeared across her face. Proud of herself.

He grit his teeth they had always struggled to get along since they split ways when they were young on bad footing. He was pretty sure that she had it out for him since they discovered they would be in the same school together again. And she had just found his weakness in a beautiful girl that had become his everything.

As the other 3 girls turned to leave giving Chat and the others a dirty look. The other boys just joked it off as nothing, not noticing the far away chest fallen look on their leader's face as he walked a few steps away from them. Looking in the direction Marinette had run off in. Feeling angry at himself for what he had just done and not knowing how to fix it.

As Nino turned to see Chat walking off, he called him over "Hey we've got the car remember" Chat looked back to them, he hesitated going with them, but knew his mind would be stewing with Marinettes' beautiful face in a heart broken expression and those cruel words she shouted at him, that he knew he rightfully deserved but stung more then he had ever cared to realize, if he didn't go with them and keep his mind occupied with something else he would go crazy.

He'd find a way to win Marinette back, he loved her to much for him to let her go. She had awoken something in him that had been buried for a long time.

So sending one more glance in the direction Marinette had ran off to, he turned and jumped into the passengers seat.

—

Tears streamed down her face as she leaned against a car her head in her hands. As Tikki came up behind, and rubbed her back to sooth the poor girl.

Marinette choked out "he was so nice to me this summer" she had been such an idiot getting her hopes up believing that she had found her prince charming. She felt like a fool being played like a fiddle.

Tikki tried to make Marinette turn to her as she said "listen Mari, men are rats" not getting a reaction from her she pulled her away from the car and put her head at eye level with Marinette so her glossed over eyes looked to her.

"Listen, their flees on rats, worse then that their amipers on flees on rats" she giggled getting a small chuckle from Marinette.

"Their to low for even the dogs to bite" she continued as she wiped the teers off Marinette's soft skin. "The only man a girl can depend on his her daddy" Tikki offered now that the girl was starting to stop crying.

Just then Tikki had an idea, smiling at the dark haired girl she said "you know what you need Mari"

"Whats that" she asked Tikki sniffling as she wiped her eyes with her hand.

"A fun night out with the girls, huh.." Tiki encouraged

As Marinette smiled and offered a shy nod of her head Tikki's smile brightened.

"Were having a sleep over at my house tonight, do you want to come?" Tikki knew it would help Mari to not think about Chat. She wasn't surprised with what happened, but she felt really sorry for Marinette she was a sweet girl, and she didn't deserve an idiot like Chat to mess with her.

Marinette thanking her lucky stars that she had a great friend like Tikki, and offered a smile and a firm nod to her great offer. She needed to do something and not think of that jerk Adrien or Chat Noir what ever it was. He didn't deserve for her to think of him.

Tikki rapped her arm over Marinette's shoulders and led here in the direction of her house.

—

As the girls regrouped at Tikki's house making the most of not having her parents around for the evening.

As the girls changed into there pajamas and made their selfs confortable either on Tikkis' queen sized bed or around it.

They joked with the silly adverts that were on the tv wile painting there nails and messing with their hair.

"Hey pass me a cigarette", asked Alix to Alya as she lay on the bed.

"Oh, you want one Mari" asked Tiki looking at her expectingly.

"Oh!, no thank you, i don't smoke" she replied. "You don't!" they all said with surprise in there eyes. It was the trend to be cool and very few didn't smoke.

"Here have a try it wont kill ya" Alix said offering her, her cigarette.

Not wanting to seem fragile and weak in front of the other girls, she took the cigarette and brought it up to her lips, and slowly sucked in a breath. As soon as it hit her lungs she started a coughing fit.

"Oh, i forgot to tell you, you shouldn't inhale unless your used to it. Alix said chuckling as she took back the cigarette from Marinette. Marinette tried to glare at her but it was harde with the tears in the corners of her eyes as the coughing started to supside.

"Ah, i nearly forgot, how about a little wine to get this party started" said Alya cheerfully as she lifted out a bottle of wine from her bag pulled the cork out and brought it to her lips. After a few gulps, she shook it in front of Marinette with a grin and said " let me guess, you don't drink" Alix could be herd snickering next to her.

Marinette lifted her eyes to Alya and spoke confidently "As a matter of fact, i do, i drank some champagne at my cousines Bridgette's wedding" among other things (thanks Bridgette) tho the result of that left a lot to desire she was not about to tell them that, she was not proud of that moment.

As Marinette took a small swing of the drink, as she swallowed, hiccups decided it was the right moment to arrive. She blushed as the others laughed with her.

Maybe this girl wasn't so bad, thought Alya as she watched the interaction with Mari and the others hearing every so often the cute hiccups coming from Marinette.

As Marinette played with Tiki's hair she noticed the red studs with black spots in her ears. "Hey, those are nice earrings" said Marinette as she admired them.

"Oh, these old things" tikki smiled blushing. "I got them a long time ago from a friend" as she traced her fingers delicately across them. An then an idea popped in to her head, she shot up and turned to Marinette.

"Mari!, why don't i pierce your ears, then you can wear some lovely earrings too" tikki exclaimed excitingly. "I am training to be a beautician as it is, so i can do them easy peasy" she looked at Marinette smiling extpectagly.

Alya joined in "Yes thats' a great idea, Tikki did mine so your in good hands" she encouraged.

Marinette blanched at the idea, touching her ears self-consciously, it wasn't that she didn't want her ears pierced or that she didn't trust Tikki. It was the taught of the needle piercing her ear, the pain she would feel and there was sure to be blood, it made her feel just a bit queasy.

As Marinette was about to try and give her reasons of not going threw with this offer. It was to late as Alya pulled her towards the bathroom while Tikki got the necessary equipment.

As Alya held her sholders and pushed her to sit on the edge of the bath tub. Alix popes her head past the bathroom door giggling as she spoke "Hey!, if she screws up, she can always fix your hair so your ears don't show" Alya shooed her from the room as Tikki scolded her.

At Marinette's panicked look Alya tried to reassure her "Don't worry girl, it will be over before you can say miraculous"

As Alya held Marinette down as Tikki approached with a needle, they could both see the hundred different emotions crossing Marinettes face as Tikki got closer and closer to her objective.

As Tikki quikly put the needle threw Marinettes' right ear lobe, she let out a small squeal. Not loosing her hand she did the left one. Getting another shout out of Marinette. They placed wet paper towel against Marinette's ears to help stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile Alix piked up one of Tikki's red wiggs pulling it over her pink hair and doing an impression of a sweet innocent girl in front of the mirror making Alya laugh.

After hearing Marinettes screams Alix sighed exasperated. "What a wimp" she said.

"Hey, don't be mean" said Tikki coming out of the bathroom. "well the goody too shose makes me want to barf" joked Alix as she stuck her finger in her mouth faking throwing up.

Tikki rummaged through her jewelry box before exclaiming a triumphant "Ah, ha!", closing the box back up and returning to see Marinette.

Tikki found Marinette looking at her reflection in the mirror as she looked over her now pierced ears.

"They will look even better with these" Tikki encouraged as she showed her the 2 black studs in her hand that glittered red in the light.

"Their lovely Tikki but I can't take them"

"Sure you can, i'm not using them and they would soot you so well" Tikki popped them in, and smiled sweetly at her. "There, perfect"

"Thank you so much Tikki" Marinette hugged her.

"What are friends for" she soothed as she held her tight.


End file.
